


【我鳴/鳴我】等待雨

by Anbuchiuchiu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anbuchiuchiu/pseuds/Anbuchiuchiu
Summary: ＊原作向，我鳴我，友情到愛情＊有鹿鞠情節
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
十七岁的时候怀有的梦想，在将来的某一天，是否会成为枷锁呢？

今天的漩涡鸣人心情有点不是很好，想到还有被纲手指派的任务要做，他就觉得更加烦躁了一些，即使之后卡卡西老师就要变成六代目了，自己肯定也是会像现在这样被呼来唤去——虽说这样讲有点不好意思，但好歹自己也是将来要成为火影的男人——但似乎在成为火影之前，还有除了任务、战绩、威望之外的事情得先好好处理，例如与同盟国保持良好的外交关系。

今天下午，砂忍村三姐弟与风之国领主要来火之国商讨两国的合作事宜，木叶忍者村当然也不能置身事外，要问为什么，就是因为商谈地点就在忍者村的火影楼，现在估计里头的人都已经忙的不可开交了吧？虽说也没必要弄得多么精致奢华，但该有的一项都不能少，即使火之国的领主是个优柔寡断的墙头草也一样。

但是，可以见到久违的朋友他心中多少还是有些开心，但一种奇异的抑郁感却一反常态的缠绕在他心口，如同代表艳阳的火之国即将迈入雨季一般，举手投足都带着被高浓度湿气浸透过后的粘腻，不过就是接待工作嘛，自己到底在不爽些什么啊？

「鸣人，你还在闲晃啊？纲手大人已经想杀人了！」一个女声忽地出现在他身受，鸣人一脸惊喜的转过头，「小樱！你来找我啊！」「说是找，不如说是追杀？」小樱露出了阴冷的笑容，此时即便手上握着一把钢刀似乎也毫不违和，鸣人终于意识到对方是认真的，害怕的吞了口口水。

「好、好嘛！我回去还不行吗！」他认命似的大叫着，先一步跃起逃向了火影楼，比起不想做的任务，还是惹小樱生气更加恐怖一百倍吧？

「鸣人，你最好在那边待命。」一进入大堂，他便被卡卡西老师拉到另一处角落，「纲手大人他们在里头，风影大人跟护卫也都在里头，你还记得任务内容吧？」

「知道啦！不就是带着我爱罗他们到处玩玩吗？」鸣人一副不耐烦的样子，卡卡西似乎也察觉到了这点，但他没有说破，反而信任的拍了拍鸣人的肩膀，「说对了一半，我就当你是知道了。」这个学生时不时就有些小别扭他也是知道的，尤其自从自己被任命为下一代火影接班人之后，这个状况已经不只一次发生了，但鸣人也已经不是凡事都需要引导的小孩子了，他决定静观其变。

「啰唆，知道啦！」鸣人逃避似的钻入待会儿要接待我爱罗他们的小房间内，只见桌上已经摆上了茶壶、茶叶、及几个杯子，还有一个棕色罐子，鸣人望了望一旁的热水壶，会意过来后又叹了口气。

呿，自己还要泡茶啊！为什么接待不是卡卡西老师啊？他才是下一代火影吧？  
他终于想通自己烦躁的原因，这些事情根本不该归他管吧？

但他终究还是一边抱怨着，一边在会议结束之际，将热呼呼的开水倒进茶壶里，将茶叶的香气和柔软舒展开来。

所以我爱罗一进到接待室内，就闻到了火之国独有的茶香，平时在沙漠中出任务时，他们也需要时时补充水分，茶也是我爱罗喜欢的事物之一，而在看到泡茶的主人竟是漩涡鸣人之后，他又露出了更加惊喜的表情，然而面瘫如他，此时还是看不出和平常有什么巨大差别。

「我爱罗，你们终于开完会啦！」鸣人看见我爱罗后露出了大大的笑容，随着手鞠、我爱罗、勘九郎三人依序入座，他将三杯茶推到三人面前，「他们派我接待你们，就将就一下吧，我不太会泡茶的说。」

「你好歹也说些会让人安心一点的话吧！」勘九郎吐槽着，绕过自己面前的茶杯，伸向我爱罗面前的，就算对方是漩涡鸣人，也要稍加提防，毕竟他是风影的护卫，以身试毒也是必要的，却没想到鸣人竟然抢先抓住了他的手腕，这显然并非对待外宾的良好举动，因为鸣人抓住他手腕的力道并不像是在开玩笑。

「喂，你干嘛？」勘九郎有些愠怒，对我爱罗而言鸣人是很重要的家伙，但也不代表他可以干涉维护风影人身安全的事情。  
「你才干嘛，为何要抢我爱罗的茶？」显然鸣人不知道护卫要试毒这件事情，但他也不知道是在坚持什么，就像每个人都得照他安排的那样喝茶一样。  
「三杯都一样，为什么我不能喝我爱罗的？」勘九郎不死心地说，这句话听起来简直就像小朋友斗嘴，手鞠虽觉得鸣人有些反应过度，但她也知道对方是个笨蛋，总不可能有什么不可告人的企图吧？  
「⋯⋯」我爱罗从头到尾双手抱胸坐着，静静的看着眼前这一幕。  
「当然不行，因为我爱罗那杯茶是我漩涡鸣人的特调！」  
「特调？你要不要就干脆承认你下了毒？！」勘九郎大叫着，「乌鸦！」傀儡倏地现身，就要去制止鸣人的过激举动，此时一片沙盾挡在鸣人身侧，是我爱罗葫芦里头的沙。

「我爱罗！」勘九郎有些不解的喊着。  
「勘九郎，我们是客人。」我爱罗语气波澜不起，「况且，鸣人也说了，是特调。」他捧起茶杯，暖呼呼的蒸气贴上他苍白的脸颊，这几日陪着领主办事奔走他也确实有些疲惫，这茶香与光泽其实从刚才就已经让他非常口渴，无奈哥哥有些保护过度，刚才是因为己方也开始出现过激行为，他才出手阻止。

「我也觉得鸣人不会做下毒这么无聊的事情。」手鞠看着这出搞笑戏码已经落幕，便跟着接话，勘九郎将乌鸦捆好的，一边应答：「是是是，你们的木叶滤镜都未免太重了吧！」

「什么？勘九郎，你想死吗？」手鞠语气一冷，他跟鹿丸的暧昧的事情几乎已经传遍了整个木叶和砂隐，但不代表她就喜欢被人拿出来调侃。

「够了。」我爱罗制止两人，啜饮了一口热茶，清冽的香气让他久违的放松，而舌尖的甜味更是恰到好处，他有些惊讶鸣人竟然能将自己喜欢的口味抓的这么精准，满怀感激的看着对方诚恳的说：「特调真好喝，谢谢鸣人。」  
「欸嘿嘿，不用夸我啦！」鸣人眯起眼睛笑着，「喜欢的话我再给你泡一杯吧！」  
「等等，为什么我的茶，这么苦？」勘九郎皱着脸问道，看见桌上的棕色小罐子，「那个是砂糖吧？我也要⋯⋯」

「不行，这是高级品，只有影级人物才能喝的！」鸣人将罐子揣进怀里，一边小心的抓着份量放到我爱罗空着的茶杯中，细碎的黑砂糖闪着晶莹的光泽，像是混入了矿物的沙子。  
「我只泡给我爱罗喝。」  
像是在宣扬着什么信念一样，鸣人骄傲的说道，而我爱罗脸上又闪过了微妙的表情，却是投石入水般的很快又回归平静。  
「你这个发言根本比我和鹿丸⋯⋯」手鞠实在受不了这个奇怪的气氛，却发现自己说错话了，赶紧闭嘴，所幸其他人在心里嘀咕的嘀咕，叙旧的叙旧，根本无暇顾及，她有些放心下来，看着眼神温柔望着絮絮叨叨的鸣人的我爱罗，一种奇异的念头从心底渐渐浮起。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
鸣人看着卡卡西给的行程表，晚餐是要和木叶的几个上忍和火影吃饭，这种无聊的官方行程说实在很让人提不起劲，但谁叫他是未来的准火影，总是要帮忙跑腿贡献一下自己。  
但在饭局上要他表演这件事情是不是就有点过份了？

「卡卡西老师！为什么我还要负责表演啊！」鸣人气噗噗的说，卡卡西不解的回问：「我以为我们都说好了不是吗？」

鬼才知道那天卡卡西请他吃拉面的时候到底还交代了什么，早知道他就不该受到拉面的诱惑！  
鸣人不悦的嘟起嘴，握紧了拳头便迅速的离开，不知道又要跑去哪里了。

卡卡西有些困扰的抓了抓太阳穴，「唉，这孩子⋯⋯以后还要当我的左膀右臂不是吗？」

晚会顺利的开始了，砂隐村三姐弟其实也差不多要受不了这些制式的安排，都怪领主没事非要他们作陪，其实只是想离开风之国的沙漠到这种郁郁葱葱的环境来玩耍而已吧？他们看破不说破，但表情尽显疲态。

「风影，你来代我说说几句话吧！」风之国领主顺了顺自己的胡须，理所当然的说道，我爱罗愣了一下，随即反应过来——自己跟木叶交情极深，又是在忍者村作客，自然是交给风影比较恰当。

他轻咳两声，开口道：「诸位火之国木叶的伙伴，大家好，此次随领主大人前来，承蒙各位关照，来日也恳请诸位来砂隐村作客，敝人定当尽心款待。」简单数语带过，他向四座欠了欠身，又坐了下来，众人纷纷投以赞叹的眼神，尤其是甩锅高手风之国领主，一副我国的风影就是这么有担当真不愧是我大风之国的态度。

纲手一边鼓掌，一边对着一旁的卡卡西痛心疾首的说：「你看我爱罗，年纪轻轻就这么有礼貌又识大体，不仅如此，还成熟又帅气，反观我们鸣人⋯⋯」说着说着竟然眼角开始真的泛泪，卡卡西不敢询问五代火影心中想到什么事情竟突然间如此感伤，小心的接着话：「鸣人那孩子的确是欠缺这方面的训练，以后我们多加栽培就是了。」

令人食指大动的佳肴陆续上桌，该说真不愧是阳光与水源都十分充足的火之国，食物的丰盛和缤纷都不是平时会在砂隐看到的，鲜美的鱼虾蒸的熟透，鲜香的气息伴着开盖时的热气一同窜出，除此之外还有在沙漠同样难以见到的青菜、水果等都令三姐弟表面上保持礼貌的微笑，实际恨不得大快朵颐，可惜他们从小就得参与各种正式活动，以至于深知越是在这种场合，越是要表现出对食物的无动于衷，太过沉溺于某种事物时，往往就会忽略的主要目的与潜藏的危险。

例如窗外刚刚貌似有细微的暗影闪过，却还是被我爱罗敏锐的捕捉到，不知道究竟怎么回事，况且这是在木叶忍者村这种高手云集的地方，自己还是不要多管闲事为好。  
但若这是火之国暗中在策划什么谋略的话，身为风影的他就不能视而不见。他悄悄地对着手鞠和勘九郎打了暗号，让他们知道外面似乎有些动静，所幸他们就坐在窗边，要是真有人要攻击，他们也能做好防范，窗户边虽埋伏着危险，却也是唯一逃脱的机会。

此时，突然有人推门而入，手鞠小小的抽了一口气，我爱罗不用看，也知道大概是那个人出现了，自己的姊姊才会有如此反应，而正巧卡卡西跟着站了起来，对着在座各位宣布着：「接下来我们木叶的中忍们要带来一段简单的表演，还请各位——」「碰当！」一声巨响在我爱罗身侧的窗户炸了开来，玻璃碎裂的尖锐声响及碎片都被我爱罗即时用沙盾给防御住，挡住所有来自外界的冲击，透过附在沙上的查克拉，他感觉到外头伫立着一股强大又黑暗的查克拉，正对着这个房间的所有人散发着恶意，纲手正要上前查看，一阵遽风变突然室内刮起，手鞠跟勘九郎也感觉到极大的威胁——比起善用风盾的砂隐村忍者，这种风力少说也要特别上忍等级的家伙才能使用，接着，他们见我爱罗一直维持着的战斗姿势僵了一瞬，不好的预感浮上心头。  
「我爱罗！」手鞠跳到他身边，看见他脸色十分苍白，接着，他轻声说了一句话后，就独自飞过沙墙，卡卡西看见后惊讶的叫道：「风影大人，你——」  
待沙尘落地，只见细沙如河流一般的顺着我爱罗离开的方向沿伸过去，卡卡冲到窗边一看，除了飘散在风中的沙粒，哪里还有风影还有刚刚神秘查克拉主人的踪迹？

纲手沉着脸，瞪着刚进来却虚脱的滑坐在地上的鹿丸，厉声道：「鹿丸，你刚刚为什么对大家使用影子模仿术？」  
鹿丸无辜的说道：「刚刚风那么大，要不是我靠在墙边用影子模仿数固定大家，肯定会被吹飞的。」语毕，他还偷偷对着手鞠眨了眨眼睛，后者则是翻了白眼后扭过头去，不再看他。

「但愿如此，那好，你来有什么要事要报告的吗？」纲手将领主们扶起，顺口问着，鹿丸则露出了一个「好麻烦啊」的表情后，才懒懒的回答：「鸣人说他不舒服，我来帮他请假的。」

「真是的，偏偏在这时候出包⋯⋯」  
「火影大人，请容许我提前离席，去寻找我爱罗！」  
勘九郎大声说道，眼神中着急不言而喻，纲手皱着眉头盘算了一会，便对着鹿丸命令道：「鹿丸，你带着勘九郎和手鞠，再找几个信任的中下忍去追踪风影，」不给鹿丸推托的机会，她接着转头对卡卡西说：「卡卡西，在此期间，你就担任风之国领主的护卫。」「是！」卡卡西迅速回应着，他接着想起鸣人下午还活蹦乱跳着，怎么就这样突然告病了？

我爱罗飞出窗外的时候有些神不守舍的模样让手鞠有些担心，因而她还是有些怀疑我爱罗最后说的话究竟是不是她的幻听，三人在灯光已经熄掉一半的街上急奔，追踪着我爱罗的查克拉，此时应该是要去拜托像是宁次、志乃或牙那种追踪型的忍者，但一奔到木叶的门外约半里的距离之后，鹿丸就突然停了下来，接着一屁股坐在地上。

勘九郎冲过了头，连忙停下来，回头大吼着：「喂，我们不是要赶路吗！」  
「别追了，没用的。」鹿丸疲惫的说，转向手鞠，「妳应该知道了吧？我先说好，我是被逼迫的！」  
「⋯⋯你们木业的忍者还真的很多神经病啊。」手鞠冷冷的回应，却也跟着坐了下来，树冠将天空围成一圈圈，像是坐在山谷底看见的星空，又像是一片片充满星星的水域，豢养着无数的光年外的寂光，勘九郎见姊姊像是了然了什么，便也跟着坐了下来。

「所以说，究竟是怎么回事？」

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
我爱罗飞出窗外时也曾有过瞬间担心这是陷阱，毕竟有人敢在两国外交宴上公然挑衅也是一件很大胆的事情，要是事迹败露也可能被当众杀掉，但因为那个在他脑中响起的声音他实在太过熟悉，所以即使有点疑虑，他还是先跟手鞠交代了一句话后便独自跃过沙墙。

窗外没有任何东西，但那种充满压迫感的查克拉他非常清楚是来自何方，他也曾与之朝夕相处，夜不能寐，所以他知道，却并不感到恐惧。

他循着查克拉追了过去，心里顿时有些小小的后悔——自己这样实在太没有风影的样子了——但也已经来不及，何况若是他不出去，对方不知道会不会被发现真实身份而被处置也未可知，我爱罗只得硬着头皮继续在屋檐上奔跑着，直到突然被一股力量拦腰带起，身体被带往了貌似是木叶最著名的火影岩的方向。一闻到那个熟悉的气味，我爱罗就知道自己的预判没有失准，他其实有点小小的生气，但面对这个将他引诱出来的人他又没办法真正的感到不爽，或能够拒绝对方。

他拿他没辙。

「⋯⋯鸣人，你真的像你老师说得那样，是最让人意外的忍者。」  
「啊？你说什么？我听不清啊！」鸣人一边哈哈笑着一边快速移动，他将自己的查克拉和自然之力的气息揉和在一块，借着风吹送到整个木叶忍者村，藉由自然之力将自己的九尾查克拉冲淡，也幸好今天风大，不一会儿大概就会消融在这夜色里了。

「真是的⋯⋯」我爱罗叹了口气，任凭对方将自己带往陌生的地方。

***  
时间回到稍早之前。  
就在鸣人打定主意绝对不要照着卡卡西和纲手的剧本走的时候，他想到了一个绝妙的点子，但若是需要施行，就得去找整个木叶忍者村里最聪明的那个男人才行。

「鸣人，你又要干这么麻烦的事情啊？省着点吧，那可是外交晚餐。」鹿丸打着哈欠正自己和自己下着将棋，鸣人诚恳的跪坐在另外一边，有些不满地说：「你说的很轻松，那是因为你跟手鞠可以常常见面，但我又不一样，难得他们来，我根本就像是个任人摆布的棋子，超级逊的！」  
「会吗？我可是听说你下午接待他们泡得茶让我爱罗很开心啊？」虽然还差点和勘九郎打起来就是了。  
「啊、那个啊，」鸣人突然有些赧然，「是意外啦。」  
鹿丸没有再多问，他仅是抬了一只眼精瞄了鸣人的表情一瞬，接着便又将注意力放回棋局上头。  
「总之，我不帮忙，要是被发现了，我们都会死的。」  
「难道鹿丸比较想被手鞠讨厌？」  
「蛤？我为什么会被她讨厌啊？」  
「如果你不帮我，我就在手鞠面前施展色诱之术，让你在她面前大大的丢脸！」  
「⋯⋯呿。」真要让这个开口威胁别人的家伙当未来的火影吗？不管怎么想都太危险了吧？  
鹿丸的注意力终于又稍稍抽了一点给鸣人，他其实不觉得自己会在手鞠面前丢脸，只是如果造成了一丝丝的误会，或是被贴上标签都有可能带给他未来无穷无尽的麻烦，为了自己的下半辈子的清净，他也不是不能帮忙。

「卑鄙的家伙⋯⋯给我听好了⋯⋯」准木叶军师对于自己以身犯险的行为的感到很不自在，就像硬生生的吞了根鱼刺，但若是这计划成功，这几天他还可以用任务的名义跟手鞠待在一起，思及至此，这桩交易似乎也不算坏事。

「对了鸣人，我有一个条件。」  
「什么条件？」  
「未来如果我问你一个问题，你一定要诚实回答。」  
「啊？我什么时候不诚实了？」  
「每个人都有不想诚实的时候，对吧？」鹿丸笑了笑，站起身来，此刻已经是晚餐开始前了，他们必须动作加快才行，「走吧，诱拐犯。」

「我、我才不是！」鸣人跟着鹿丸一同跃起，大声反驳着。

***  
「那么，鸣人，我们要去哪里？」我爱罗差不多感到有点反胃了，毕竟自己是被鸣人单手抱在胁下，正好压到胃的部分，「我可以自己移动吗？」

「不行，因为今天的漩涡鸣人是、是⋯⋯」鸣人一边飞越一个又一个的屋顶，此刻他是开启了仙人模式，身体机能和力气都较之前大了些，「是诱拐犯啦！ ！！」

「欸？！」风影瞪大了眼睛，这个词听起来太过违和，更何况主语和宾语一位是终结了忍界大战的英雄，一位是最年的风影，再怎么夸张的理由都很难将他们用这个词连结在一起，「所以，我被鸣人你，诱拐了吗？」沉浸在震撼当中的我爱罗机械性的复诵着。

突然，我爱罗感到身体被举起，不知道鸣人要做些什么，他预防性的用查克拉先聚集了一些沙子，下一秒，他才发现自己被鸣人用双手托住后背和膝窝，这简直就像是，那个他曾在书里读到过的、据说是每个女孩梦想的姿势——公主抱。

饶是冷酷的风影大人在通晓了某些事物或行为所代表的意义之后，也无可奈何的感到了某种羞赧的心情，他竟然有些结巴，「鸣、鸣人，这样好像⋯⋯」「放心吧我爱罗，你很轻的！」鸣人不知为何心情非常好，让我爱罗只好乖乖的缩在他怀中，上次被人抱在怀里是很小的时候了，他几乎不让任何人靠近自己，个别说是碰触这么亲密的动作了，最多也只有自己在重伤时被哥哥姊姊搀扶的经验罢了。

「我爱罗，你没来过我家吧？」鸣人最后一个跃起，就到了一个小公寓前，他蹲下身将我爱罗放下，自己则拍了拍双手后拿出钥匙将门打开，「其实，这是第一次有朋友来我家呢，我也蛮开心的说⋯⋯啊，说错了，是诱拐呢⋯⋯」

我爱罗呼吸停了一瞬，也许鸣人自己不知道，但他在说出刚刚那句话时，脸上的表情竟有些泫然欲泣，他和自己一样，是被村子排挤的存在，其实直到现在，他们也都没有被各自的村子真正接纳，总有人在笑容底下对他们隐含着深刻的恐惧，或是喊着他们名字的同时，内心却是骂着「怪物！」

他握住了鸣人的手，「其实被诱拐也蛮开心的。」这是真心话，翡翠石似的眼睛认真的看着鸣人，后者顿了顿后又挂起了平时的笑容。

「我爱罗，你还是不要跟别人说这句话比较好喔！」  
「⋯⋯才不会。」  
关于朋友也许很笨这件事，他也不打算告诉他了。

「所以刚刚你们其实还没吃几口就被我打断了吗？」鸣人将身上的衣服换了下来，惊异的问着，我爱罗则是有些拘谨的靠着墙壁席地而坐，「对，所以其实，我有点饿。」

鸣人忽然感觉蛮愧疚的，基于自己的任性与胡闹，竟然又捅出了这么大的搂子，他有些后怕的想到，一个搞不好，这真的会影响到两国外交，甚至引发战争也不一定。

漩涡鸣人，总是这么粗神经。  
好友宇智波佐助是这样评价他的，但没办法，与生俱来的粗神经又怎么有办法变细呢？他都这样活过了十七年了，代表这样的性格终归是害不死人的。

「你有吃过泡面吗？」鸣人看了看自己的拉面库存，嗯，还有大约三四杯，到明天都绰绰有余，他拿出豚骨口味转过身朝着我爱罗炫耀似的说：「让你尝尝庶民美食！」人家好歹也是第四代风影的儿子，应该不可能吃过——

「我吃过。」我爱罗看着鸣人的眼神始终很平淡，「我连沙漠中的蜥蜴、仙人掌、昆虫，都吃过。」砂隐本身的环境资源并不好，加上忍者长期需要埋伏或暗杀，有时候在沙漠跟踪好几天根本没办法从容的找到合适的绿洲，他们的野外求生比一般忍者还要强韧，大自然也许无法给予他们足够的养份，却塑造出了砂忍坚实的意志。

「咦？那种东西能吃⋯⋯」鸣人说到一半，就想起了在妙木山训练时，曾经连吃好几十次的青蛙餐，内容物有些不可描述，他也不想和我爱罗比拼谁吃过的东西更恶心一点，索性就转移了话题：「我来烧开水吧！我爱罗要先洗澡吗？」

看来，鸣人是要我住在这边的意思吧？  
被诱拐的风影大人这才后知后觉的想到。手鞠和勘九郎那边有鹿丸可以应付，但火影、卡卡西、领主们那边呢？到时候又该如何交代？

他将心中的疑惑问了出来，鸣人满怀信心，表情坚定的说：「没问题的，就交给鹿丸那个大天才吧！」

***  
「哈——啾！」鹿丸突然打了个喷嚏，越晚天气也越凉了，但还没找到风影想必他们也没办法就这样跟火影大人说：「今天一无所获呢，那明天再继续吧！晚安！」这样的话语搪塞过去，手鞠有些坐不住了，我爱罗跟她说的是「别追来」，那请问现在的他们究竟情何以堪？

从另一个角度说，根本就是我爱罗自愿跟去的，而虽然鹿丸没说假装袭击的家伙是谁，她和勘九郎也猜到了七八分——除了那个老被我爱罗挂在嘴边的漩涡鸣人之外，他们根本想不到还有谁能有如此魔力，让我爱罗在那样的场合，选择独自追去。

「喂，你知道的吧？没完成任务之前根本不能睡觉。」手鞠有些凌厉的瞪向鹿丸，勘九郎因为知道我爱罗大概是安全的之后便靠着一旁得树干昏沉睡去，鹿丸盯着刚刚升起的火堆沉默了几秒，转头看着手鞠，却也没有说话。

「⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯」  
两人就这样相看无言，火光中萤绿的眼眸和漆黑的瞳孔彼此凝望，此刻虽说无事发生，其实他们正暗中用各种忍术较劲着，幻术、催眠术、定身术⋯⋯影子模仿术！

手鞠心下一惊，连忙想跳起来拉开距离，没想到却早已中了对方的忍术，「你⋯⋯到底要做什么？」她咬牙切齿的说，鹿丸一脸严肃的盯着她继续瞧了一阵子后，竟然缓缓地伸出手，手鞠的手也理所当然的伸向他。

这家伙到底是要干嘛？要是勘九郎突然醒过来的话，看到这一幕又要被调侃了！  
手鞠又羞又恼，她平时是个手刃敌人眼睛眨都不眨一眼的砂忍高手，却在面对鹿丸时偶尔会占了下风，眼前这个男人自她第一次见到他哭之后到现在着实成长了许多，他们一起举办了许多联合活动所以她知道，关于他的成长，她是看得最清楚的那个人。

所以说，此刻心里那种有些酸涩又害怕着的感觉并非是什么关于暧昧的情感，这只是作为共同成长的「好友」对彼此的在意与欣赏罢了，无关乎男人女人——鹿丸最常挂在嘴边的不外乎就是这些，坦白说一直因为是女人而被小瞧的举动都会令手鞠感到非常不爽。

眼看鹿丸的手就要碰到她的脸颊——

「你信不信，你一解除影子模仿术，我就打烂你的脸！」  
「你会吗？」鹿丸问着，轻轻拨开手鞠发上的一小片碎叶，然而手鞠的手却并未跟着他移动。

影子模仿术早就解开了。  
手鞠的手却只是轻轻的搁在鹿丸的肩膀上，没有杀意，也没有攻击。

「妳也有口不对心的时候啊，手鞠。」  
鹿丸露出了赢得棋局时的开心的笑容，手鞠也很熟悉，只是此刻她似乎已经没办法平常心看待眼前的少年，通红的脸颊和瞪大的眼睛都不是因为火光的热意，她自己也知道。  
在无数次的否认暧昧，以及偶而嘲笑弟弟们的迟钝之后，手鞠也才真正意识到原来这种逃避似的举动其实来自家族遗传，而在此刻，她才真正地意识到，自己可能有那么一点喜欢奈良鹿丸这件事情。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
我爱罗洗好澡出来时，泡面鸣人正将沸腾的开水倒进去看起来很好吃的泡片碗里。  
「我爱罗你洗好啦，再等几分钟就好啦！」他招呼着对方，接着看见了我爱罗出浴的模样——微湿的发丝散在额祭，而「爱」字刺青则衬得他的脸颊更加白皙，鸣人的睡衣穿在他身上显得略为合身，这让鸣人有些懊恼着自己果然还是锻炼不足，但这都不是重点，重点是我爱罗竟然一脸困意的揉着眼睛，问着：「鸣人，吹风机呢？」活像是只无害的小动物。

也对，他们本都是尾兽的容器，说是动物似乎也不为过。  
如果自己是狐狸，那我爱罗就是狸猫了。

「啊啊，在那⋯⋯」鸣人顺手指着墙上的架子，随即想到我爱罗辛苦了一天，然后还被自己诱拐了，说什么都应该好好照顾对方，于是在我爱罗取下吹风机后，将对方按到餐桌椅上，认真的说：「喏，你很饿了吧？我帮你吹头发吧！」  
「不好吧？」我爱罗想拒绝，却被鸣人突然凑过来的脸给吓得退了一步，「不行，你现在是『人质』，只能吃面！」对于自己想到的好理由，鸣人非常满意，风影大人似乎也妥协了。

「好吧，麻烦你了。」  
「交给我吧！」

我爱罗吃面的动作很轻，像是怕吵到隔壁邻居，或是惊动夜里的动物一样，竟然连吮面的声音都不比下雨的声音大多少，反倒是鸣人开着热强风，有些笨拙的替我爱罗去除发上的湿气。

「生活在木叶，很幸福啊。」我爱罗吃面吃到一半突然说道。  
「是因为有人帮你吹头发吗？」鸣人感到好笑的回应。  
我爱罗顿住，接着轻轻的点了点头，一股难以言喻的喜悦之情像是初升朝阳的暖意那样的从鸣人心底浮起。

「好吃的食物，热水澡，朋友，都很好。」  
「这样啊，那我爱罗干脆过来住嘛！」鸣人认真的想，要是我爱罗跟自己一起住的话，那感觉每天都会很有趣，虽说经历过战争，他们较同龄人相对成熟许多，但说到底还是十七八岁的男孩子，正是贪玩的年纪，一人已经当上风影两三年之久，一人则继续着当火影的修炼，看见先替自己实现了梦想的我爱罗，他难免会感到有些羡慕，但我爱罗很优秀也是不争的事实，但很奇怪的，现在的他已经不会像当年看见佐助就像跟对方一较高下的挑衅，反而是真情实感的替对方感到开心。

这就是佐助和我爱罗带给他的感觉之中，最大的不同。  
但也许，也是因为他长大了吧？

我爱罗笑出了声。  
「我也想，感觉跟鸣人一起住会很有趣。」

那种终日萦绕在他心中的焦躁感又悄悄出现，拨弄着我爱罗柔顺红发的左手传来温热又柔软的触感，但愿吹风机隆隆作响的声音能够掩盖住他失控的心跳，在面对我爱罗时，其实除了欣赏对方的感觉之外，还有一些他说不上来的东西，羡慕他的能力，嫉妒他的天赋，他们很相似，在这种方面却又不那么像，也许有一好没两好，但他的目的也不是想跟我爱罗做过多的比较。

这样怀有杂质的友情，还真诚吗？  
但除此之外，即使越是看着我爱罗就越是感到无以名状的焦灼和烦躁，却也是对方的三言两语，甚至不用说话，就能令他感到心安，也许，跟那头红发也有些关系吧？

他的妈妈，漩涡九品，也拥有一头似闪动火光的美丽红发，若是他的妈妈还在，是不是在他带着像我爱罗这样的朋友回家时，或温柔的笑着迎接他们，然后煮一些比泡面更好的宵夜——

「鸣人。」  
我爱罗突然转过身抓住他的手，将吹风机关掉。  
鸣人不明所以的看着他，过了几秒才反应过来：「啊、啊啊！烫到你了吗？抱歉！」  
我爱罗摇了摇头，伸出手控制沙子，将柜子上的物品取了下来。

「啊，卫生纸⋯⋯」  
「嗯。」  
我爱罗抽起卫生纸，仔细地对折之后，温柔的将之贴上鸣人的脸颊。  
原来自己哭了，都没发现，肯定是让我爱罗感到尴尬了吧？  
「对、对不起，我爱罗，我⋯⋯」话说出口才知道鼻音有多重，鸣人有些乱了方寸，下意识的四处闪躲，我爱罗却用他的话语，承接住对方所有的心绪。

「我会替你擦干眼泪，」他柔声说道，「所以鸣人，在我面前哭是没关系的。」

要睡觉的时候，鸣人才想到只有一张床似乎有点不够，但偏偏家里也没有多的被褥，要他们两人挤一张床也不是不行，但我爱罗已经跋涉多日，要风影大人屈就这样的简陋寝具也太委屈了。

「鸣人，我睡地板就好。」我爱罗突然开口，眼睛却没离开过手上正翻阅着的书页。  
「不行不行，我爱罗一定睡床！」他虽然神经很大条，但不代表不懂待客之道，况且我爱罗是他重要的朋友，他有些心急的制止终于抬起头来又想再说些什么的我爱罗，「这点我绝不退让！」

语气就像是在宣扬什么信念一样，我爱罗想到下午说要泡茶给自己喝的时候也是这样的语气，果然鸣人就是这性格，虽有些固执，但就连这点也都令人感到温暖不已。

「那好吧。」这不知道是风影大人来到木叶之后第几次软性的退让，「但我有一个条件，我们一起睡床上。」  
「欸？」意识到我爱罗在说什么的诱拐犯现在才开始感到有些不自在。  
「这样不好吧⋯⋯」  
「不然的话，我就不睡了。」我爱罗说着就要直接往地板上躺，见到如此惊人的画面，鸣人连忙一个箭步上前将对方扶正，投降似的说：「好、好吧，那就一起睡！」

我爱罗见状才安心似的轻轻的微笑。

然而，两人挨得那么近，即使都是男生，还是难免有点尴尬，鸣人让我爱罗睡靠墙那侧，自己则是压在床缘，睡得挤一点就算了，至少不要让我爱罗掉下床才好。

「鸣人，你要过来一点吗？」其实我爱罗心里是有些开心的，从小没朋友，也没有跟另一人同床共枕的经验，第一次在床铺里感受另一人的温暖，这对他而言是个极为新奇的体验，但反观鸣人，虽然他也一样，但却不知为何的感到前所未有的紧张。

是因为对方是风影吗？  
但他岂是会在意这种身份差距的人？  
还是因为我爱罗身上传来跟自己一样的洗发精香气吗？

「⋯⋯味道。」鸣人把声音含在嘴里，我爱罗听不真切，便又朝他靠近了些，他稍微抬起了头，将耳朵凑了过去，身体几乎有一半都覆在鸣人身上，距离已经无法再更靠近了，感受到对方逼近的体温和胸膛，鸣人有一瞬间感到莫名的害羞，而我爱罗只是简单的问了一句：「你说什么？」

光是要控制自己的声音就很困难，况且，他也甚至搞不清楚为何同样都是朋友，他对佐助不会这样，但对我爱罗却会呢？

「我说，我们味道一样。」鸣人冷静下来后快速说明。  
「啊，毕竟用了一样的洗发精吧？」我爱罗若无其事的推论道。  
「我、我们睡觉吧，我爱罗，你很累了吧？」  
「是这样呢，那晚安啰，鸣人。」  
「晚安。」

隔天早上，风影大人因为有些睡迷糊了，一时之间忘记自己不在风之国，以至于在感受到腰间的束缚时，还以为自己遭人狭持了，他瞬间用查克拉凝聚起沙子，却发现自己根本还在床上，床外阳光透了进来，十字型的窗格阴影落在他身上，有些陌生的香味残留在空气中，他稍微晃了晃头，发现一转头，鸣人的睡脸竟然就在不到三公分的地方，右手还紧紧搂着自己的腰。

「⋯⋯」十分不习惯被人碰触的我爱罗立即僵直了身体，因为紧张而鼓噪的胸膛让他有些不适，不太常出现症状诸如心悸和晕眩跟着袭来，他闭上眼，深深了吸了一口气。

现在，自己正被鸣人抱在怀里。

他整理了一下现状，却没什么帮助。对方睡得深沉，自己也不好吵醒他，虽然每天的这个时间，他应该是要晨起修炼才对。

他看了看闭着眼的好友，嘴角还挂着一丝口水，看起来十分酣然。  
算了，放一天假似乎也无妨。

而在鸣人醒过来发现自己竟然将我爱罗当成抱枕睡觉之后，又是一连串的道歉跟赔不是了。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
「所以，你就这样带着我爱罗回你家睡觉？」中午，鹿丸带着手鞠和勘九郎一起到了鸣人家，狭小的房间从没接待过这么多客人，鸣人顿时有些手足无措，反倒是我爱罗穿着鸣人的睡衣，十分淡定的说：「随意坐就好。」俨然主人的架势。

才过一个晚上，这个空间究竟发生了什么事？

手鞠抬了抬眉毛看向鹿丸，后者则是投以一个「随便他们吧」的无奈眼神。  
聪明如鹿丸，他早就发现了鸣人的反常，但真要他讲也说不出个所以然来，只好继续观察这盘走势奇险的棋局。  
「我爱罗，你很喜欢这里吧？」鸣人吐着舌头回避掉问题，将球抛给了我爱罗，后者从手中的书回过神来，若无其事道：「有鸣人的地方，我都喜欢。」

手鞠差点把含在嘴里的茶给吐了出来。  
勘九郎就比较淡定一些，「谁不知道我爱罗把鸣人当成最好的朋友？」身为哥哥他自然是要支持这份情谊，毕竟他忘不了小时候的我爱罗是如何用各种方式威胁要杀掉自己的，光是回忆就感到毛骨悚然⋯⋯

「欸嘿嘿，你这样讲，我很害羞啊⋯⋯」鸣人眯起了狐狸似的眼睛，一只手抓了抓头，双颊飞快的染上红晕。

「⋯⋯」「⋯⋯」  
鹿丸和手鞠互看一眼，在心里暗自吐槽着：这两人怎么比我们还有情侣的感觉啊！  
下一秒又各自飞快的打脸自己：不对！谁跟那家伙是情侣啊！

但是除却鹿丸和手鞠，在场其他三位都没有发现这样的对话有任何奇怪之处，也许是大家也很熟了，经历过战争，明白生命的易逝与可贵，所以在此刻难得相聚的场景里，不自觉的展露出不同于忍者平时执行任务的温柔，鸣人是，我爱罗是，勘九郎也是。

「对了鸣人，你窗外那些花呢？」鹿丸记得前不久鸣人才在井野家的花店弄出了不小的风波，似乎是要买什么但没找到满意的，和井野就不小心有些争执起来。

「什么花？哦，你是说丝兰吗？」鸣人看向窗外。  
「啊？什么？」没听过的花名出现，鹿丸其实有些吃惊，因为那听起来根本不是一般常见的花或木叶本身的植物。

反倒是我爱罗听见后，有些掩饰不住的小激动，手鞠甚至可以在他头上看见雀跃不已这几个字正闪动着，对了，她记得我爱罗的风影室窗台上布满了大大小小的多肉植栽，在办公桌上也放了几盆小型的仙人掌，丝兰对风之国的居民而言是再熟悉不过了，那也是属于耐旱植物的一种，还会开花。

在沙漠里，所谓的花，和雨根本就是同样稀有的存在。

「鸣人，我可以碰它吗？」我爱罗拉开窗户后双眼发光的问着，手鞠很少亲眼看到我爱罗摆弄那些植物，但这却是她第一次见到原来面对有兴趣的事物，弟弟竟然也能表现出一丝活泼的气息。

她打算帮助弟弟再更活泼一些。  
「我爱罗，你比较喜欢仙人掌，还是比较喜欢鸣人？」  
听见这个问题之后，却是鸣人率先回答：「说什么，当然是比较喜欢我吧？」

不⋯⋯再怎么说，这话都轮不到你来回答啦！  
鹿丸按住了自己的脸，为好友的低情商叹了口气。

「嗯⋯⋯」我爱罗一边用指尖逗弄着窗台外的植物，一边认真的沉吟着，「我觉得，这是两种不同的喜欢，不能放在一起比较的。」

「你是在找借口——」手鞠立刻回应，这时一只忍犬正巧攀上了鸣人家的窗台，一双下垂的眼睛正巧与我爱罗直接对到了眼，后者看清来者后，悄悄地放下已经用查克拉凝聚起沙子的手，「帕克！」鸣人惊呼着，随即想到这一大群人在自己家里头，不就等同于直接被抓包其实昨晚都是一场闹剧吗？  
显然鹿丸也想到这点，但他不若鸣人惊慌的开始结结巴巴，反倒是从口袋里拿出了一样东西。  
帕克的眼睛稍微抬了抬，灵敏的鼻子抽动着。

「你知道的吧，帕克，」鹿丸缓缓的走近窗台，眼神示意我爱罗暂且让让，「这是来自出产顶级狗食的蜜之国，品质绝佳，价格高昂呢～」  
「阿斯玛的学生，真是聪明啊。」帕克老实的赞叹了一句，它瞥了瞥我爱罗，它是记得这小子，五年多前沙之守鹤曾在村内出现过，当时似乎就是个红头发的孩子跟卡卡西的学生鸣人在战斗，它接着看见了鸣人，摇了摇头。

「喂帕克！为什么称赞完鹿丸之后是对着我摇头啊！」鸣人一蹦一跳的冲了上去，一个趔趄就要跌倒时，我爱罗赶紧伸手扶住了他，「小心点。」鸣人不好意思的转头看向对方，「我爱罗，谢啦！」眼里早已不见当初要为了伙伴杀掉对方的决心，只有一整片温柔的海在荡漾。

看来这两个孩子，也成为了彼此重要的「伙伴」了呢。  
「我会跟卡卡西说，我在村子外发现你们，现在，都快跟着我回去火影楼吧！」帕克叼起鹿丸放在窗边的高级狗粮，鸣人还缩在我爱罗怀里，歪着头问：「欸？去干嘛？」

「当然是去报告任务啊，笨蛋！」鹿丸叹了口气，想着自己为了圆一个又一个的谎，到底还要费多少心神才够？太麻烦了！

＊＊＊  
「⋯⋯大致上事情经过就是如此。」以鹿丸为首的一行人此刻正「狼狈不堪」的——是鹿丸的主意，要想瞒天过海一定要注意细节，为此他们还特意乔装——站在火影室内，他们一晚上没回来，纲手事实上也就一晚上没睡，连带着一旁的卡卡西，被剥夺了看亲热天堂的时间，纵使他脾气再好，也是有些禁不住熬夜的摧残，遑论纲手，年轻貌美的外表下是历经沧桑的女人心，此刻正怒火中烧——妨碍火影大人保养根本就是死罪！

「鹿丸，这是实话吗？」纲手还是对于昨天的一切感到怀疑，却找不出证据，按照鹿丸的说法，昨天是突然有一股极有压迫性的查克拉出现，但是却没有看见实体究竟是谁，风影则是因为感到有些像自己曾在风之国境内感应到的查克拉，所以就有些贸然的追了出去，至于之后的事情，就是追到村外之后发现奇怪的气息又消失了，在树丛外遇到了鹿丸一行人。

「那么，鸣人，」纲手眼刀射来，但鸣人仅记着刚才鹿丸交代了自己一百遍千万不可以露出破绽，他垂下了眉毛，这次说什么都是自己的任性，但愿不要给其他人添麻烦，「你又是为什么出现在这？不是说生病了？」  
「纲手奶奶⋯⋯」  
「是火影大人！」  
「火影大人⋯⋯我虽然昨晚上吐下泻的很严重，但又实在有些担心没有我表演到底能不能够顺利，所以正想在好一些的时候出门，就看到鹿丸他们刚好要往村外跑去⋯⋯」

跟到村外的鸣人因为误触了布置在密林中的陷阱，因此鹿丸等人全力帮他，他们后来顺带扫除了森林中其他陷阱，并因此沿线追踪到火之国与川之国的边界。

「什么啊，你们大晚上不赶快回来，跑太远了吧？」卡卡西打了个哈欠，眼角的泪液越积越多，到最后竟然像是哭泣似的落了下来。

鸣人有些愧疚，害得卡卡西老师这么累他也不想，但他更不想在贵宾们面前表演就是了。

「哦？」老实说纲手一直认为他们可能是集体犯案，风影虽位居高位，在她眼里，毕竟还是个孩子，有些玩心也是正常，而鸣人更不用说，很有可能就是这场闹剧的始作俑者，但因为有了鹿丸的加入，让这一场有意为之的谋案变得像是真的事故，捉不到小辫子的火影大人只好继续问了些陷阱的细节，鹿丸则是对答如流，又将整起事件的疑窦给削弱不少。

「既然这样，就把这件事情派给你负责吧，鹿丸。」纲手最后放弃了，她打算晚点再派其他人去确认真伪。即使这些小鬼在欺骗她，她可能也会在大发雷霆之后原谅他们，但既然鹿丸都说到这个地步了，她似乎也没有不相信的道理，而要是真的，事情可能就变得有些麻烦了。

就这样，除了我爱罗之外的人都被请了出去，卡卡西跟着走出来，一脸倦容，眼睑上浮出了一层淡淡的青黑色。  
走廊上执行任务的各式忍者急匆匆地穿过，卡卡西混在这些人流之中和他们道别，说自己要赶快回家补眠了，鸣人尽可能的自然微笑着，直到老师的身影消失在尽头。

他们没有等我爱罗，估计他一时半会儿是别想从火影室出来的，只有勘九郎留下来等他，鸣人跟在鹿丸和手鞠的身后，一同走出火影楼。

「所以你们接下来有什么行程？」鹿丸的你们指的是鸣人和手鞠，鸣人才想到自己的接待行程似乎不只是第一天，还有第二三四五六天⋯⋯烦躁感又像是藤蔓一样的绕上他拿着行程表的指尖，鹿丸看了看他的表情，也不发话，就是等待着。

手鞠说，接下来她似乎没有一定要跟着我爱罗和领主的行程，想去逛逛木叶里头的公共设施，顺带去木叶图书馆看看有没有特别的古籍，这样的想法和鹿丸一拍即合，鸣人至此还是没有说话。

他回头看向了纲手办公室的窗子，因为阳光的反射，他只能看见一片刺眼的光芒，和一小片被切割下来的天空倒影，在那之内，是第五代火影和第五代风影，在那之外，是什么都不是的自己，还只能仰着头，承受着后颈逼人的酸涩。

汗液落下，他听见自己在鹿丸说了「那我们走罗！」之后的回应是「嗯，再见了。」随后，那两人就离开了。  
鸣人抬头看向真正的蓝天，天空还是一样的晴朗耀眼，几朵浮云在鎏金似的光芒中卷起各色，像是在画纸上晕染开的淡彩，再怎么不懂欣赏的人也会为这样的天空所陷落吧？  
现在，他的确是达到了目的，躲过了表演，带走了我爱罗，还一起体验了所谓的「朋友」是怎么一起挤着一张小小的床铺，怎么一起在早晨醒过来，有些害羞，有些意外，然后，他们一起吃了早餐，接着，更多的人涌入，带着温柔和理解的笑声与表情，像是这一切其实不是闹剧，而是日常。

而有的时候，笑着笑着，总会希望天空突然下起雨来呢。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
倦怠感撑开他每个骨节的间隙，浸染了他的四肢百骸，浓得化不开的一团云雾朝他靠近，然后再下一个瞬间张开血盆大口，锐利的牙尖低落着靛色的汁液，他下意识的知道那藏有剧毒，却无路可退，他无法移动，甚至无法开口求救，直到那张森然大嘴直接朝他的肩头狠狠咬下——

「哈、哈、哈⋯⋯」鸣人从梦中惊醒，浑身湿透的在此刻只有自己一人的床铺上，下午回到家才刚换的衣服又湿透了。自己究竟是怎么回家的呢？记忆有些模糊，这跟鹿丸再讲那些森林中的事情不同，他那是杜撰的事，但为什么有时候虚构的事情，竟然会清晰过真实存在过的记忆呢？

他看了时钟，现在是晚上七点，今天应该已经没有他要出场的地方了，肚子有些饿，还是去吃一乐拉面吧！

「老板，我要为豚骨叉烧拉面，叉烧要加大！」他拉开拉门就走了进去，原以为会遇到些谁，结果根本没半个人，自从佐助回到村子，大家就像往常一样的关注着他，小樱更是如此，几乎只有在纲手要她来传话时他才会见到她，重要的伙伴还在照片里，还在他心里，却在战争结束之后回归和平及重建的时日子，慢慢的消失在他的生活中。

然后偏偏我爱罗又用风影的身份前来，那自己又该拿什么身份去面对他呢？  
他很在意我爱罗没错，但同时那种不愿正视的念头也同样强烈，想靠近他，又不想靠近他，纠结两难之下，连拉面都变得有些食之无味。  
他记得我爱罗每次来到木叶都会被自己拉来吃拉面，他一边吮着面条一边问老板：「那个黑眼圈很重的家伙有来吃拉面吗？」

老板一边做着收尾的工作，一边思考：「你说的是那个红发的男生吗？这几天没来呢！你们不都一起来的吗？」  
「喔，这样啊。」鸣人忽略了最后一句话，快速的将最后一片叉烧塞到嘴里，「我吃饱啦！多谢老板！」他掏出了足够的零钱，匡当地放在木头桌上，套上外套就此离开。

十月份的木叶也是稍有寒意，尤其是晚上，鸣人想到家里还有衣服没洗，顿时有些懊恼起来，他经过了井野家，看到花店拉起的铁门上头挂了写着「明天进新品」的牌子。继续走着，看到家家户户灯火通明，清冷的街道上好像只有他一人。

「该死，好冷啊。」他拉紧了外套，看了看天空的月亮，跟他一样，周围只有一片黑暗，再无其他。

本应该是这样的。  
「我回来了——」他照例对着漆黑的玄关说着无人回应的话语，却机警地听见了细小的声响，该不会是遭小偷了吧？

他暗自聚集起查克拉，接着迅速的冲进房内开了灯。

「我爱罗？！」  
红发少年正一脸尴尬的正要从窗台跳下，因为被当场发现而有些重心不稳，鸣人立刻向前将他稳妥的接在怀里，却有些费力，昨天他可以轻松的抱起我爱罗是因为他进入仙人模式，此刻，却意外的发外我爱罗看似瘦小，其实久经锻炼的体格是极好的。

说人家瘦小，其实他们的身高几乎相同。

「这么晚了，来我家干嘛？」鸣人暂且放下心中对于对方乱七八糟的想法，冷风从外头灌了进来，他扶好我爱罗后，便接着关上了窗户，月光透过玻璃窗变得小了些，好似距离又更远了些。

我爱罗有些不淡定的样子看在鸣人眼里很奇怪，他注意到对方手上还拿了一个小袋子。  
「⋯⋯再不说话，我就要以风影大人擅闯民宅的罪名去告发你了！」鸣人作势威胁着，嘴角带着不怀好意的笑容，我爱罗的眼神闪动着，似乎闯入这里真的有什么难言之隐。

「旅社客满了。」他最后挤出了这句。  
「跟你哥哥姊姊睡一间啊？」  
「他们睡一间了，满了。」  
「打地铺？」反正出任务也时常睡在野外，在有暖气的空间应该很好睡了。  
「手鞠不让我那样。」  
「让手鞠去跟鹿丸挤一挤啊！」  
「孤男寡女的，不好吧⋯⋯」况且，姊姊怎么可能答应？

鸣人看到有些招架不住的我爱罗，有些想笑，这是又要在自己这蹭一晚上的意思吗？  
「好吧，那今晚我不是诱拐犯了，我可是要收费的啊！」他猖狂的说着，一边计算自己该收多少才好，明明昨晚还温情喊话希望对方就此住下，一个晚上就翻脸不认人了。  
「那正好，我给你买了礼物。」我爱罗倒是没注意到鸣人的表情，从手上的袋子里拿出一个小盒子，系上了漂亮的金色缎带。

「欸？」没想到还真的是煞有其事的礼物。  
「打开看看吧。」我爱罗说。

鸣人尽量轻手轻脚的拆开，一个漂亮的小蛋糕赫然出现在眼前，缀满了鲜甜的莓果和诱人的奶油，我爱罗施展小型的火遁点燃手上的蜡烛，轻轻的插在蛋糕上头，抬起眼睛，比蛋糕还漂亮的绿眸含满了笑意：「鸣人，祝你生日快乐。」

原来今天是十月十日吗？  
他下意识的按了按腹部的封印。

没人替他过生日，因为大人们总会想起，就是在这一天，他们的挚爱为了保护木叶，为了对抗失控的妖狐，在这天牺牲了，哀悼不足，又有谁会替他记得，在这一天，他降生了，他贡献了自己的身体，失去了父母，只得到缺乏关爱的整个童年，有谁理解吗？

没有，他们叫他怪胎。

所以孩子们也不会知道，即使知道了，也不会替他庆祝，这很合理，因为他没半个朋友，除了小樱还有佐助，但那也是在他从忍者学校毕业之后的事了，许多发生在青少年期之前的事情都会深深刻画往后的人生和性格中，而在青少年期的重大事件则会成为往后长大成人后的课题，伊鲁卡老师是第一个将他从黝黑的水潭之中拖出来的人，所以他即使浑身湿透，也拼命的在烈日下不顾一切地奔跑。

然而，在充满阳光的木叶，他的雨季却未曾消失，像是魁儡师将查克拉黏附在人偶身上，尚未干透的衣裳又湿又黏，虽然他未曾受限，实则处处被提防着。

即便他再怎么努力，他还是跟九尾划上了等号。  
和佐助不同，要消去他的咒印，只能等到尾兽从他身体中抽离，即是他死亡那天。

我爱罗突然小声的唱起了生日快乐歌，低沉的嗓音恰到好处的压在音准上，像是在月光下缓缓吹过木叶森林的风声，温柔的让鸣人快要控制不住情绪。也许，因为时间的关系，他才在昨天想起妈妈，然后在自己无知无觉的情况下流眼泪，我爱罗没有问他，就连今天，都刻意过来帮自己庆生，也许还有一部份是放心不下自己吧？

这个太过温柔的混帐。  
这是要我怎么讨厌你啊？

「别唱了，我爱罗。」鸣人用气音说道。  
我爱罗一惊，表情又僵住，这一惊一乍的和平时稳重而面无表情的形象相去甚远，几乎可以算是鸣人见他表情最为丰富的一天了。

「抱歉，不好听吗？」他垂下眼睛问着，闪过了落寞。  
「不是不好听，我只是⋯⋯」鸣人说着，又感觉到一脸热意，接着，眼泪像是温热的雨水争先恐后的窜出，这就是笑着笑着下起了雨的感觉吗？既狼狈又无处可逃，只能任由这样意义不明的情绪奔涌而出，甚至还带给了眼前的人麻烦，他哭着将剩下的话说完：「我只是⋯⋯太感动了⋯ ⋯呜⋯⋯」

这一次，我爱罗有些慌了，鸣人感觉的出来，他已经好多年没有这样嚎啕大哭过了，他看见对方眼中也似有些水液闪烁，却还是连忙用自己的衣袖替鸣人擦着眼泪，风影的衣服拿来当手帕，这样擦完一次眼泪，不知道该收多少钱？  
其实我爱罗跟自己一样，他们遭遇、身世都太像了，导致鸣人对我爱罗有一种非常强烈的移情作用，除了同病相怜的不舍，他其实是有些羡慕他的，既在十五岁就当上了风影，还有十分保护他的哥哥姊姊。

战争结束后，能握在手里的事物，鸣人一样也没有。  
但是我爱罗真的就这样慢慢的将他的眼泪都擦干了，还不嫌麻烦的用卫生纸将他的脸好好的清了一遍。

他们一起在鸣人吸鼻子的声音吃完了那块蛋糕，这样的生日记忆真是糟透了，偏偏又是第一个过生日的回忆，以后想起来，势必都要在我爱罗的注视下尴尬的说一声「那天真不好意思啊！」一边想尽办法糊弄过去。但说真的，这蛋糕真的很好吃，香甜的香草味在嘴里漫开，莓果舒爽的酸味配着奶油变成恰到好处的酸甜，鸣人小口小口的吃着蛋糕，像是一只受伤的狐狸，我爱罗则在一边时不时头来关切的眼神。

「我爱罗。」  
「嗯？」  
「该回去了吧？十一点多了。」  
这副丑态，实在不想再让风影大人多看见，哪怕一秒。

我爱罗深呼吸了一口气，「鸣人，刚才告诉你了，旅社客满了。」  
「那不是一种来见我的借口吗？」  
「不，」我爱罗看着鸣人有些发红的眼睛，认真道：「是真的。」

看来这家伙就是留宿留定了。

鸣人叹了口气，「我很尴尬，让你看到我哭。」而且还连续两次，要知道，未来要成为火影的男人是很需要自尊的。  
「但是我替你擦干了。」我爱罗静静道，沉静的绿眼睛像是能够安抚人心，鸣人一瞬间很想就此迷失在那个世界里，似乎没有忧伤，也没有失落，「所以在我面前哭是没关系的，鸣人。」

又来了，这句话。  
鸣人暗自嘀估，却忍不住破涕为笑，「谢谢你，我爱罗。」

这样的月光下，那双眼睛却比满室月光还更令人安心，远方某户人家传来了婴儿的啼哭，静谧的黑夜里格外清晰，通常这些声音都会令鸣人或多或少的在意，可是今天却不一样了。

洗漱完毕的两人又再度挤在那张鸣人下午才做了恶梦的床上，昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
「似乎有什么事情正在发生。」  
鹿丸不经意的说出这句话时，手鞠拿书的手突然一个滑脱，鹿丸虽在思考，却也及时的接住了那本书，一出英雄救美却硬是被手鞠的眼刀给瞪的缩了回去。

「那些陷阱，纲手大人很相信。」手鞠小声而快速的说，一边张望着，示意鹿丸换个地方再讨论这件事，但木叶的公共空间处处都是居民和忍者，又有哪里可以谈论此事？

「要不，去我家吗？」  
真的不是故意，是的确走投无路的鹿丸，冒着被风刃削成秃头的风险，竖着朝天马尾的少年看着眼神锐利的少女，如此建议着。  
手鞠果然用十分古怪的眼神瞪着他，鹿丸几乎就要感受到本该止于胸口的热意就要攀上自己的脖颈，手鞠有些别扭的别过头去，脸部肌肉不住的抽动着。

「⋯⋯好吧。」她算是答应了。

鹿丸家还有妈妈在，他只是随意的告知妈妈一声，便把手鞠领到常和阿斯玛老师下棋的回廊上。  
「一边下棋吧！」鹿丸提议，自从阿斯玛老师离开之后，除了老爸，他已经许久没和别人对弈，手鞠自然也知道这层缘故，便也没有拒绝，从容的走到棋盘的对侧坐下，一双慧黠的眼睛对着鹿丸眨了眨，朱唇轻启：「要我让你吗？爱哭鬼。」

鹿丸怔住了，随即，他露出充满了战意的笑容，不可否认的，手鞠是目前周围的女性之中，除了井野之外跟他最熟的，而答应帮忙鸣人一方面也是为了可以有些机会跟她相处，聪明如他，也不是不知道男女之间的暧昧是怎么回事，而关于他和手鞠的谣言，从木叶到砂隐，随风在这纷乱的世界里漫天飞舞，而流言蜚语是一回事，在他眼里的手鞠，又是另外一回事。

他想起昨夜在篝火旁，被燃烧着的火焰给照亮的靓丽脸庞，除了怒意之外，还有一些其他的东西，是目前的鹿丸并不知晓的。  
忍者世界是如此混乱，奈良鹿丸身为备受期待的准军师，脑袋中总是各路思绪不断闪动，但手鞠就像是一阵卷起落叶的炫风，将他的有条不紊全都打得一团混乱，在那之中，似乎有个十分单纯的愿望存在着。

仅仅是想和她待在一块。

「是我让你吧？好歹阿斯玛老师可是从没赢过我的啊！」

＊＊＊  
习惯是一件十分吊诡的事情，有的时候如同注入空气之中的花香，令人悠然神往，有的却如同附骨之蛆一般，在夜深人静时，啮咬神经，剧痛难当。

至少这只是第二天早晨，据说构筑习惯需要至少二十一次的经验，我爱罗一样提早醒了过来，感受到环在自己腰间的力道时还是不免的僵了一瞬，这次他很快就放松下来，昨日清晨才刚经历的事情，若是他有抗拒今天便不会再来了。虽然他并不习惯被人触碰，但鸣人温暖的气息却让他卸下了防备，他眯起了眼睛，轻轻的转过头，想偷看鸣人的睡脸，却撞进一双蔚蓝的眼睛里头——他赶紧憋住呼吸，差一点就就要溺毙。

「......你醒了。」我爱罗不知道来到木叶后这是第几次自己如此失态，先是在晚宴上夺窗而出，再来配合着鹿丸的计谋一起哄骗火影，因为想给鸣人惊喜，所以偷偷潜入他家，然后笨拙的安慰不知到为何突然哭泣的对方。

就连此刻，都因为心里不知名的心绪作祟，想悄悄看一眼对方的睡颜都被逮个正着。

「嗯，你刚刚动一下，我就醒了。」鸣人的声音有些沙哑，像是浪潮滚过沙滩的质地，轻轻搔刮在我爱罗的心上，莫名的心悸又扑腾而起——他发现环抱着自己的手臂并没有要收回的意思。

这样的状况，一般都要怎么解释呢？  
他记得昨天鸣人发现之后，好像是疯狂的道歉吧？  
怎么今天就如此光明正大......莫非是还没察觉？

虽然有点不舍，但他还是希望好友能够意识到这点，然后自主放开，并不是说堂堂风影对于被当成抱枕这件事情有多介意，只是不想让鸣人像昨天一样愧疚而已。

他尝试轻轻咳了几声，「咳咳......那个、鸣人，是不是要起床了？」他用眼角余光瞄着对方，想看出是否有明白他话中有话的表情出现，没想鸣人却用头顶蹭了自己的颈窝处——比起声音的搔痒更有过之而无不及——我爱罗倒抽了一口气，竭尽所能的忍住自己浑身颤抖，他不明白，仅是又再次留宿，他们之间似乎起了某种化学变化。

是因为，鸣人对自己的信任感增加了吗？

「鸣、鸣人......？」声音又慌了，我爱罗有些受不了不断动摇的自己，反观鸣人彻底的没了昨天的不自在跟慌乱，这角色特质对调会不会太快了些？

虽说如此，我爱罗却没有选择脱离窘境最简单的方法——推开他。

「你忘了吗？我说过要收费的。」鸣人幽幽的开口，一抹狡黠的笑容在他唇边漾开，脸颊上的猫须跟着生动起来，「你就是当个抱枕，不为过吧？」他料定我爱罗脸皮薄肯定不会拒绝，况且，他是真的觉得抱着对方很舒服啊！至少，他没有再做恶梦了。

闻言，我爱罗终于冷静下来思考这之间的利与弊：

第一，他们都是男生，有一些肢体接触其实也没什么。  
第二，的确，自己夜间入侵民宅，还借宿了，是该付出些什么。  
第三，如果自己不打算付钱，那好像只能付出身体了......？  
第四，其实被鸣人抱着睡觉，他非但没有吃亏的感觉，与之相反，他甚至有些......享受？

这样看来，这似乎是一桩十分优良的交易，称得上是他上任风影以来，做过最划算的交换了。

「......你这么说，似乎很有道理。」我爱罗经过了几秒的衡量后才回答，鸣人眨了眨眼睛，突然搁在对方身上的手抽回来，接着，开始实质意义上的捧腹大笑。

「哈哈哈哈——我爱罗，你未免太认真了吧！」鸣人双脚踢踏着床板，笑得眼泪都几乎要流了出来，至此，我爱罗才惊觉自己似乎.... ..这就是书上写的，被耍了吗？  
还被耍得......这么直白赤裸，他回想刚才的一切心路历程，思绪停在最后一条——享受。

他有些危险的眯起淡绿色的双眸。  
鸣人还在不顾情面的大笑着，突然，一道影子笼罩了他的门面，他感觉到双手双脚似乎都有某种轻柔的触感缠绕，一睁开眼，我爱罗那张脸近距离的出现在他眼前，「鸣人，我也要收费了。」

鸣人吞了口口水。  
「呃......敢问风影大人要收什么费？」奇怪，刚刚不是明显是自己占上风吗？怎么我爱罗的气场说变就变，还一次就升了好几个等级！

他也是这个时候才发现，我爱罗用细沙捆了他的四肢，让他逐渐无法动弹，敢情这位风影大人不会是真的被他惹怒了吧？一招沙缚柩他漩涡鸣人别说火影了，能不能维持人样还是个谜呢！

我爱罗的手撑在他头部两侧，额前的浏海柔顺的垂了下来，让鸣人的脸有些发痒，但现在情况似乎有些危急，他也来不及分心去想其他事情，我爱罗突然凑到他左耳边，坚挺的鼻尖触到他的耳窝里头，他有些难耐的想扭动身体，却因为被限制了手脚而未果。

「陪睡费......？」我爱罗的声音烫在鸣人的脸颊上，烧红了一小块肌肤，鸣人有些难以接受的声音渐渐大了起来，「陪、陪、陪睡费？？？我爱罗你从哪里学来这个词的？不对！你别忘了，说旅社客满的可是你啊！！！」

他惊慌失措的叨念一大段，却掩饰不了心慌意乱，我爱罗听着也终于忍不住笑了出来，「原来这就是木叶的耍人技巧，果然很有效！」他收起环在鸣人手脚的沙，翻身下床。

......原来我爱罗觉得这是在耍人啊。  
吓死我了。

鸣人还躺在床上平复心情，起伏的胸膛中心跳声尚未止息，他知道自己的脸从刚刚我爱罗说话之处开始，延烧出一整片的热意，像是在森林中投放了火种，无法阻挡，只能逃亡。

森林大火是最具毁灭性质的祝融之灾。  
透过余光看见我爱罗的身影时，这样的念头默默地浮现出来。

经过早上的「互相伤害」，两人面对面吃早餐时都有些尴尬，这个年纪的男生会怎么相处他们都不太确定，尤其是我爱罗，同龄的男生朋友，就只有鸣人一个。  
但他也看得出来，鸣人在面对鹿丸和小李那些朋友时的表现，和面对自己的态度，还是有点差别的，他也说不上来，但就是隐约知道自己在鸣人心里是稍微不同的，他暗自感到高兴，却无法归类那究竟是出自于什么样的念头，才让鸣人做出如此行为。

——但有一个人，在鸣人心里是最为特别的，这点却是每个人都知道的。

「我爱罗，今天的行程......」鸣人对于气氛的敏感度还是偏低的，他咬着吐司一边率先发问。  
「今天好像是要去国境山壁上的遗迹参观呢。」我爱罗看见鸣人正要伸手去勾那张已经有点破破烂烂的行程表，「大约再过一个小时才要集合呢，不急。」

他还是抓起了那张纸，「我确认一下......」「不用确认了，之后的所有行程，你都要参加。」我爱罗语气有些强硬的快速说道，伸手将那张纸按在桌上，周遭不知不觉间忽有细碎的沙屑浮起，像在呼应我爱罗突然起伏的心情。

鸣人有些愣神的看着我爱罗，有些不明白现在发生了什么事情，他们对看着，浓烈的沉默令鸣人有些无法呼吸，也不知道过了多久，沙子逐渐消失在空气中，终至隐匿不见，而随着彼此的呼吸声音加重，我爱罗的眼睛变成深沉如水般的绿，看在鸣人眼里有些陌生。

遽变的情绪总是超越思绪，在我爱罗自己也没发现的意识角落里，有什么东西正慢慢的生了根，久处沙漠的人对于日积月累这样的概念是陌生的，因为他们并没有可以慢慢消耗的资本，只有趁着椰枣成熟时采集，趁着路经绿洲时取水，趁着久违的大雨过后随之而生的花海，撷取美的感官经验。

看着鸣人，他只觉得自己莫之能御。

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

「井野、丁次，我需要你们帮忙。」鹿丸来到井野家的花店门口，恰巧看见丁次也在这，但比较不巧的是，鸣人竟然也在这里，因为刚刚这人不知道鬼鬼祟祟的蹲在地上摆弄些什么，他一时之间竟没注意到。

所幸，这家伙似乎十分专心的在里头跟我爱罗讨论著什么，没有注意到这边，丁次拿着洋芋片的手不动声色的持续动作着，井野穿着米色的围裙，一只手拿着剪刀替即将要被包成花束的玫瑰修剪枝桠和棘刺，抬了抬眉毛：「你又要跑腿了？」她转掉了话题，以免鸣人起疑。

「差不多，老妈总是那个样子嘛。」鹿丸无奈的笑道。

「伯母这次是要什么？」井野虽然有时候会突然暴走，但其实还是个很有礼貌的女孩。

鹿丸还在犹豫着要不要把这件事也告诉鸣人，总觉得这家伙知道之后整起事件又会朝着出乎意料的方向展开，之前的许多经验都是这样，但有了鸣人虽然事情会失控，却往往能得到意想不到的收获。

更何况，我爱罗也在，要不是听说他昨天不愿意跟手鞠还有勘九郎挤一个房间，不然他大约早就会知道了吧？手鞠早晚都会跟他说的，然后他又会跟鸣人说，这样一个一个传下去，说实在的，太滑稽了。

「听说在村外靠近川之国边界的地方有一家很好吃的拉面，我妈妈说什么也要我帮她外带呢。」他故意拔高音量，而井野闻言稍微愣了一下，随即会意过来。

既然决定要让鸣人知道了，干嘛还故意装啊？

丁次一边吃了洋芋片，不解的看着鹿丸。

没想到鸣人恍若未闻，依旧兴致勃勃的跟我爱罗不知道在说些什么，接着，两人相视而笑。

......拉面对鸣人来说已经失去吸引力了，新宠竟是砂隐村的风影吗？

纲手叫他带几个人，其实不带鸣人也可以吧？

他还是去找宁次跟小李好了，感觉相对可靠许多。

他随意的挥了挥手，顺带做了个相约集合时间地点的暗号，他想着自己来得赶快去接手鞠跟勘九郎，要是迟到了，那个一头金发的少女绝不会放过自己的！

＊＊＊

稍晚，看见鹿丸也站在要出访的队伍里，鸣人十分惊讶，他伸手指着鹿丸震惊的说：「你怎么在这里！」

而看见对方这个样子，鹿丸实在不知道自己还能说些什么，只好双手一摊无奈的耸肩，原来鸣人也知道，他奈良鹿丸本来大可不必出现在这的！

「鸣人，你说说看你早上跑哪去了？」卡卡西一贯的将护额左边向下拉低，遮住了左眼，黑色面罩下透着有些慵懒的声音，看来对爱迟到的卡卡西老师来说，今天这个时间也是早了些，鸣人笑嘻嘻的回答：「我跟我爱罗去看井野家的花店了！」

「哦？所以就可以不好好做接待的工作吗？」纲手的声音冷冷的响起，鸣人瞬间打了个哆嗦，糟糕，我完全忘了，我还是砂隐村接待的这件事情！

「这个嘛......说来话长呢......对不对啊，风影大人？」他结巴的说着没头没尾的借口，求救的眼神望向我爱罗，但我爱罗还没来得及开口，纲手就接着说道：「接待风影一人就算了，为什么他手上提着一堆东西，你却两手空空呢？」

这倒是无法反驳了。

一路上，鸣人拉着我爱罗去逛各式各样卖吃的店，想到要去遥远的山壁去，他显得像是个要去远足的小孩，钱还都是我爱罗出的，他表示这些就权当成是住宿费好了，顺带对早上自己有些异常的表现道了歉。

「鸣人帮了我，我想感谢他。」我爱罗淡淡的说了这么一句，「火影大人，要出发了吗？」

经过了第一晚的骚乱，火之国领主已经先由护卫送离了木叶，风之国领主则是由勘九郎的直属部下送回了风之国，没有了领主，大家讲起话来也就比较不拘小节。

一行人终于启程，勘九郎其实有些不安，感觉到我爱罗似乎心情不是很好，虽然漩涡鸣人就在旁边，但他却依旧一脸木然，失去了第一天到这里的欢快，虽然还是温和的陪在鸣人旁边，但他就是觉得有什么东西不太一样了。

眼神?举止?保护欲?

这样也很奇怪，鸣人很强，根本不需要保护……还是说，防范?

他很明显的绷紧了背脊，酒红色风影服包裹着顺畅的背肌线条，年轻的身躯力量勃发，严肃的侧脸透着一股低气压，但在面对鸣人的诸多提问时，他还是平心静气的答覆。勘九郎观察到这里，才稍微放下心来，是自己想太多了吧？弟弟根本也没有什么好不开心的理由吧？但或许也是因为有漩涡鸣人在，他才能这么快的下此定论也说不定。

「遗迹其实我也没去过呢，话说为什么要安排去那里啊？」

鸣人嚼着路上买的果干，亲昵的靠在我爱罗肩侧说话，若是撇除身份，此刻他们还真像是普通的朋友，勾肩搭背那样的关系，然而论及实情来看，总有人会替鸣人捏一把冷汗，例如旗木卡卡西。

他思索着之前也未见鸣人和我爱罗如此交好，虽说本来就是朋友，但也未见他们有过多的接触。印象中，与鸣人最亲密的大概就是佐助了，却也不是普通好友那样的相处模式，更像是死对头那样的喜欢互相挑衅，能让鸣人这样沉住气息温柔以待的人，我爱罗是第一个。

但有时候亲近和随便是会被误会的啊，鸣人！

卡卡西犹豫着要不要提醒自己的学生待人处事的诀窍，便看见我爱罗的眼神有意无意的环顾四周，似是在观望着空气中突然出现的气息。

久未见面，我爱罗的感知似乎变得更加敏锐，而收敛起来的查克拉更不用说，有着和守鹤之间的约定，他保有了守鹤之力，却不用再害怕被守鹤趁虚而入，过去那坚忍不拔的意志力依旧，现在的风影似乎又更上了一层楼，说不定也隐约感觉到这附近的异状了吧？

我爱罗的确是发现了散在四周不属于这一行人的查克拉，极淡，却遍布整座森林，然而领头的五代目和六代目都没有做出任何表示，极为怪异，他暗自带有查克拉的沙子散落地面，自土壤间的间隙钻了下去。

他似乎沉默得太久了，鸣人有点困惑的转过头说叫了他：「我爱罗？」

「也许是因为到了遗迹就会有有趣的事情发生？」我爱罗望着对方的眼睛，里头无知无觉的闪着单纯的光辉，似乎对于周遭的一切毫无所觉，他在心里叹了一口气，他希望鸣人永保天真，希望能在心里留下都是他盟友的形象，希望所谓的和平能够真正的具象化，而非虚无缥缈的条约或口号，实际上各国情势却仍暗潮汹涌。

但愿他们能永远处在同一阵线。

说是遗迹，其实也只是个大型的石造神庙，里头就是断垣残壁，勘勘能够让一行人正身而过，到了暗处，卡卡西高举火把，直到一扇有些突兀的镶金木门出现。他暂且停下，纲手接过火把，示意身后的鹿丸退到一边。

一路上，众人都没有说话，鸣人面对这压抑的气氛有些不习惯，下意识想靠到我爱罗身边，却发现对方脸上的表情越来越黯淡，在火光下不甘的情绪一闪而过，不知道在想些什么，鸣人一惊，却也没有开口询问。

总觉得来到这里的理由，我爱罗是知道的。

很多事情，只有对等的影和影才能够对谈，那天在火影室，他们究竟谈了什么？

到底还有少事情，是一般忍者不会知晓的？

「风影大人，请往这边来。」卡卡西拿出钥匙将门打开，我爱罗勉强的挤过狭窄的走道，一股轻微的拉力却止下了他的步伐，不用回头，他也知道是谁拉住了他。

「卡卡西老师、我爱罗，你们现在......是要做什么？」鸣人的声音听起来充满迟疑和滑稽，却没有为这样的空间增添什么轻松的氛围，纲手蹙眉看向卡卡西，后者则是无奈的叹了口气，转而对着鹿丸道：「鹿丸，难道你没跟鸣人解释？」

被点名的少年一头雾水，但碍于现况，他只得硬着头皮说：「鸣人，这是自古以来，风火两国的传统，现在，风影大人和火影大人要到里头去进行仪式。」

「仪式？」鸣人想起了过去对于仪式诸多不好的经验，紧张将抓着我爱罗一角的手指跩紧，「那个仪式是要——」「鸣人，等你以后自己当上火影，总有一天会知道的。」纲手打断了他，「如果到了那时，砂隐还是木叶的盟友。」她意有所指的看着我爱罗。

红发少年点了点头，「当然，砂隐永远是木叶的盟友。」

他将手绕到身后将鸣人的手轻柔的握起，后者有些迟疑，却还是乖顺的放开，我爱罗安抚似的回过头对着鸣人微微勾起嘴角，这才继续朝卡卡西的方向前进。

黑暗中，没人发现风影握着的双拳，正隐隐颤抖。

木门关上之后，纲手命令大家都先出去等待，仪式兴许需要一阵子，因为事前准备繁琐，她虽然已经派人事先来处理了，但以卡卡西的性子和我爱罗不谙世事的模样，大概还需要花上一段时间。

她正好安排了人在外面，是时候该让他和朋友打打招呼了。

「鸣人，难道你什么都不知道吗？」手鞠有些奇怪的问道，身为砂隐的接待，她以为对方早就知道他们此行的最主要目的，勘九郎有些好笑的拍了拍他的背，安慰着：「没关系的，总是会有一两件忘记的事情嘛！」

「不、不是的......」鸣人努力的回想那天卡卡西请他吃拉面时叨念着的事项，似乎真的有提到过什么「仪式」，但他当时十分烦躁，且热腾腾的拉面当前，根本就听不进去，「我只是，有点惊讶而已。」这是实话，他的确没想到会在这么破烂的地方举行这个听起来很重要的事情，但更让他在意的却是，我爱罗最后看着他的眼神中，似乎除了安慰之外，还有——

「Na、ru、to——」纲手一步步逼近他，面带笑容但语气十分渗人，鸣人感到冷汗默默地流下，赶紧笑嘻嘻的想装没事的后退，却被纲手一把抓住领口，「身负接待的任务，你出包也太多次了！」

「对、对不起，纲手奶奶......」

「奶什么奶！是五代目！」

「是！！！」

不远处，一个漆黑的身影蓦地出现，鹿丸抬了抬眉，惊讶道：「你怎么会在这里？」

手鞠和勘九郎纷纷被吸引过去，只见带着狐狸面具的人影朝着他们走来，砂隐村的人当然是认不得的，但木叶的大家可是对他极为熟悉，就连刚被纲手修理完、正抱头鼠窜的鸣人都在不经意的瞧了一眼后，立刻脱口而出——

「——是佐助！」他开心的跑向对方，躲到他背后，一手指着气急败坏的纲手，一边哭诉着：「你看，纲手奶奶好凶啊！」一句话又再度让纲手的怒气值爆表，过去对鸣人的疼爱感觉都是泼出去的水，但谁叫她偏偏被这孩子给感动了呢？

该教训的还是得教训！

「佐助，给我让开！」

「佐助！你不会想看着我被打死吧？」

余下的人啼笑皆非的看着眼前的闹剧，对于鸣人的作死行径感到又是好气又是好笑。

而当我爱罗从遗迹内跟着卡卡西走出来后，便是看见了这一幕，早上心里那令人不快的念头飞逝而过，他眯起眼睛，居高临下的看着鸣人抓住的那人缓缓的揭开面具，对着众人展露无奈的笑意。

卡卡西微笑着：「这个场面还真怀念啊！」说完便一跃而下，显然也想凑个热闹。

唯有风影大人还在场外围观。

他是在场唯一笑不出来的人。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

傍晚，当鹿丸抵达约好的地点时，听见自己的预定同伴正百无聊赖的讨论著最适合出任务携带的零食种类，他有些意外井野竟然也看似如此兴味昂然，打趣道：「该不会是想着要替佐井准备？」女孩尴尬的红了脸，正要默认似的别过头，却发现鹿丸身后竟还跟着另一人，瞬间气势高涨的调侃着：「是我们太落伍了，不知道现在出任务已经流行带着女朋友啦？」

鹿丸咂了舌，困窘的说：「笨蛋，不是女朋友啦！」没想到八卦里头他和手鞠已经在交往了吗？

反倒是手鞠态度大方，哈哈笑了几声后，开玩笑道：「等到鹿丸不爱哭了，我倒是可以考虑。」

「喂......还在说这个啊？」束着冲天马尾的少年又被戳到痛处，哭笑不得的模样看在井野和丁次眼里却莫名的像被喂了义嘴狗粮，两人冒着鸡皮疙瘩对看了一眼，丁次抓起一把洋芋片塞进嘴里后，递给井野，眼神像是在说：吃洋芋片吧，好过吃狗粮。

「好了，不说废话了，我先来说明一下情况......」

事实上，先前在火影室和纲手说的内容，除却鸣人和我爱罗那段，其他都是事实，那天晚上他和手鞠的确是发现了不明用途的陷阱，数量还不少，但却都有些粗制滥造，仿佛只是一种另类的装置艺术，被触动的几个，还带着些血迹，另一些则还被贴上了引爆符。两人逐一破解，这并非木叶会做出的类型，但若有其他国家的人经过，很难不跟木叶联想在一块。现在才被发现也是因为这些陷阱被藏得隐密，还是被细心的手鞠因为闲不下来四处踱步下才发现的。

似乎有人想栽赃些什么到木叶头上。

鹿丸当下就决定将这些陷阱都清扫干净，一路追至火之国和川之国边境才停下，他和手鞠一身狼狈，甚至还有点小受伤，引爆符都被他们小心翼翼的取下，不想引起注意，深夜的森林中只有蟋蟀低吟，而他们之所以不会迷路，除了轻盈的月光和北极星之外，也多亏了奈良一族在森林之中豢养了守护一方秘境的鹿群，将他们安然的载回了生着营火的住扎地。

他们返回时，勘九郎已经醒过来了，似乎正准备前往去寻找他俩。

得知消息之后，风影辅佐官沉思了一阵，问了个问题。

『现在，是谁会最想削弱木叶？或是说，削弱木叶，谁能够间接的得到好处？ 』

「虽然不太可能，但也许我们要先了解目前川之国和雨之国境内概况，我和手鞠前往雨之国，井野和丁次去川之国，目标是『探听』，绝对不要正面作战，或是打草惊蛇——」四人在随着太阳下山而逐渐昏暗的森林中奔驰着，约莫还要在一个小时，太阳完全隐没之际，他们才会到达三国交界处。大家都已经是上忍，且拥有过四战的经验了，这样的潜入侦查根本就是小意思，但未知的不安感还是在众人心里忽隐忽现，尤其是木叶的忍者，对于一波未平一波又起、未知走向的局势，最坏状况便是又有战争要发生了。

「诸位，木叶的事就是砂隐的事，」即使前进的速度飞快，依然听不见手鞠话语里有任何不稳的喘息，她的声音坚定又充满力量，如一阵怡人的暖风，吹拂过这一整片冷寂的森林，让其他的人的心神稍微安定下来，「不管敌人是谁，我们都要先发制人！」。

鹿丸和她并行着，悄悄的瞄了她一眼，却直接对上了对方清亮的眼神，手鞠朝他露出了充满自信的笑容，金灿灿的马尾在蔽天的树影下依旧闪着光芒，像是只要有她，任何未知的路途都将有标志。

他不再迷惘。

「说得对，我们一定要——」

＊＊＊

佐助仅仅和鸣人在他家楼下小聊几句，又赶忙离开，说是因为火影有要事召集暗部，他临走前，看了一眼鸣人窗台上的花，挑起了眉。

「没想到你喜欢那种花啊，真不适合你这个钓车尾。」

鸣人看了眼如铃铛般盛开的红色斯兰花，不自觉得想起了某个人，笑笑的回应着。

「我也没想到，就是突然，就喜欢上了吧！」

佐助离开后，鸣人还不想回家，就在附近散步着，走着走着，竟然又到了火影楼。

我爱罗现在也还在里头，和卡卡西老师他们不知道在讨论些什么吧？

想到返程，他见到我爱罗和卡卡西老师一同出来，虽然心情复杂，却又兴高采烈凑了过去，想和我爱罗搭话，没想到对方是笑了，却笑得礼貌而疏离，他不禁发愣着，直到我爱罗与他擦肩而过，也依旧无法回神。

——刚刚那是怎么了？

换作是佐助，他早就大喊大叫的扑上去了，但因为对象是我爱罗，他虽诧异，却也无法轻易的质问对方，总得有什么理由，他想到也许是刚刚的仪式有什么让他心情不好的地方，于是一路上，他都献宝似的拿着我爱罗买给他的零嘴，

「我爱罗，要吃果干吗？」

「不用。」

「那.... ..这个呢！是海苔唷！」

「太咸了。」

「那丁次最喜欢的洋芋片？」

「你吃吧，鸣人，本来就是买给你的。」

到最后，他也稍微缓和了态度，主动的靠近鸣人一些，却仍旧能感觉到他有意的保持一些距离，鸣人有点泄气，不解的问：「我爱罗，你在生气吗？」

「......没有。」

「真的吗？但你都不笑。」

「有些累了。」

「也不让我靠近你。」

「你现在已经靠得很近了。」

「本来更近的！」

「......」

鹿丸已经不知道要如何吐槽这小情侣似的对话，只能假装热络的转头看向佐助，正巧对方对于我爱罗和鸣人的对话似乎也感到困惑，刚好也看向自己，被看透的尴尬一闪即逝，佐助率先开口，看来受到了不小的冲击：「他们两个，之前就这么要好吗？」「这几天才突然......」「而且我总觉得风影大人在瞪我，错觉吗？」「不，应该是真的。」实话实说就是痛快，反正佐助大概也不会介意，鹿丸见他果真神色如常，真不愧是受过暗部训练的男人，正常人知道真相应该都会有些情绪。

「......果然，恋爱这种事会让人变幼稚。」佐助忽然诚恳的下了结论。

「啊？」鹿丸愣了一下，会意过来，是在说风影跟鸣人啊？ 「啊，我也觉......」

「对吧？虽然你智商再高，谈了恋爱后也不过如此。」突然一记回马枪让鹿丸猝不及防，他紧张看了手鞠一眼，希望对方没有听见，佐助的声音又悠悠传来，「风影没事干嘛瞪我？鹿丸，恋爱使你失智。」

......给我等等，你这个宇智波！ ！ ！

忍受着身后奇怪粉红泡泡飘满的诡异气氛，又要被旁边的未来暗部部长中伤，孰可忍，孰不可忍？

但碍于另一位当事人也在，准军师鹿丸又只好接受了日常迫害，咬牙切齿的抽着嘴角，安静走路。

鸣人当然是没注意到这个插曲，他一心挂在我爱罗身上，说也奇怪，之前的自己分明不会如此在意，怎地此刻这种慌乱的心情却满溢着，好像再不控制收回，就会变得像无法抑制的九尾查克拉一样，让自己满身灼伤。

他最后在我爱罗无声的默许下，轻轻的贴着他的臂膀前行，心跳声咚咚作响着，却不知道身边的人此刻，究竟心里在想着些什么呢？

思绪回到火影楼下，满窗灯光摇曳，却没有任何声音泄出，鸣人想等我爱罗工作结束后跟他一起吃拉面，索性就着大门口的楼梯坐下，抬头凝望着月光。

很多时候，并不是很久没见到某个人才会想念。

而是只要一没见到他，就已经开始想见他。

＊＊＊

「鸣人。」

听见熟悉声音的当下，鸣人以为自己还在梦中，睡眼惺忪的睁开了眼睛，他呆愣的抬头望着，正要伸手去跩那人的衣服下摆，却赫然抓到一手漆黑的布料— —是佐助。

「欸？」他蒙了，一时之间只呆呆的唤着：「呃、佐助？」

「......」佐助见他这副吃惊的表情，回想起下午和我爱罗之间微妙又黏腻的气氛，一下便猜到这家伙大晚上的不好好回家休息，坐在这想必是在等我爱罗。

果不其然，鸣人擦了擦嘴角的口水，清醒了大半，神色惊惶的左顾右盼着，一边念着：「我爱罗呢？」「那家伙的话，刚刚已经和砂隐的人一起走了。」佐助扯着被鸣人抓着的衣摆，一脸鄙夷道：「你啊，做什么这么黏着人家啊？」他知道鸣人很渴望朋友和羁绊，现如今整个木叶谁不认识他，从不祥之征转为英雄似的存在，再怎么和我爱罗要好，这也不太寻常。

——简直就像回到了七班刚开始那样。

按照鹿丸说的，他们也才不过是如胶似漆的待在一起了三天两夜罢了。

佐助狐疑的借了只手将鸣人扶起，眼前这人实在太好懂了，不过是听见风影走了，就露出了如此落寞的神情，要是下周砂隐一行人返还风之国，这岂不是世界要崩裂了？

他们是都见过世界真正崩裂之人，那时候的漩涡鸣人浑身散发着耀眼的光芒，在各大战场疾走奔驰，身如风，形如电，所到之处无不掀起劲沙疾风，果然人只要有着单纯的目标就能持续前进，倘若泛滥了太多私情，则一切终将会朝着万劫不复的深渊前行。

身为暗部一员，他自然也是知道在那间神庙里头，卡卡西和我爱罗到底是做了何种契约，然而因为是机密，他也不可能告诉这家伙，所幸目前局势尚稳，即使鸣人和我爱罗真的过从甚密，到也无妨。

「......我，这样算是很黏着他吗？」

鸣人似乎有些沮丧，双眉皱在一块，失落感逐渐在他心中撑出了一小快黑洞，往复加剧，而后顺着全身的血液加速成失重感让他双脚发麻着，喉头的酸液涌现，明明没有任何实质的约定，他这么相信对方和自己会心有灵犀，结果不然，擅自期待，擅自等待，擅自失望，擅自受伤，他都不知道原来自己是这么矫情的人，在月光之下，在黑夜之中，这样的行径被对方发觉后，即使不愿，他也只能接受吧？打从一开始这就是单方面的算计，算计着我爱罗对自己的百般容忍，逼迫对方就范那些也许有些勉强的笑意。

沉浸在自己退缩的怯懦和焦躁之中，虽然尚未明白究竟是什么使他这几日始终惶惶不安，先是违抗任务、怠忽职守，这些他都难辞其咎。然而，一旦真切的意识到后，他却忽地感到可耻。

呐、漩涡鸣人、你什么时候这么胆小了？

「喂、不然，我陪你去拉面吧？」佐助见他魂不守舍的模样，竟然鬼使神差的主动邀请他，但鸣人却猛然转过身用力地拍了他的肩膀，严肃道：「佐助，虽然很想跟你去吃拉面，但我现在突然很忙的说，改天吧！」金发少年倏地消失在黑暗之中，徒留下友人轻微的叹息。

「果然......恋爱让人变得不正常啊......」

他追到了客栈，恰逢勘九郎在大厅吃着宵夜，鸣人连忙询问了我爱罗的下落，得到的回应却是他并没有跟着一起回来。

心脏碰碰跳着，现在，那人会前往的地方，大概就剩一处了。

鸣人拼命压抑着胀满胸口的笑意，谢了一声后又夺门而出。

当他打开家门时，却意外的发现室内依旧一片漆黑，且也没有半点声息。他悄然入内，却冷不防的落入一个带着凉意的怀抱，他惊喜的叫着：「我爱罗？」

对方没有应答，一片黑暗中又只剩下莹白的月光，但在那之中，鸣人却一直觉得我爱罗玉石质地的眼睛发着细碎的光芒，像是在夜晚的森林里的点点萤光，极其稀有，诱人捉捕。

他犹豫着要不要伸手回抱，对方就已经率先退开，闷闷的说：「对不起。」

鸣人一下被搞糊涂了，不太明白的问着：「怎么就突然道歉了？」

「......很多原因，一时之间也说不清。」我爱罗叹了口气，「今天可能......」「啊啊！又要借宿对吧？今天晚上免费招待啦！」鸣人勾着我爱罗的脖子，笑嘻嘻的接过话头，说也奇怪，所有的抑郁感又再次化解，仅仅只是因为知晓这人存在于此，就在自己身边，有血肉、有呼吸，虽然体温稍低，但这完全就是一顿舒服的热水澡就能解决的事情。

「那我就谢谢鸣人的招待了。」我爱罗也跟着轻笑出声，没人记得要先开灯，也没人询问彼此吃过晚餐没有，身外之物都显得无足轻重，光是对方的声音就能够让所有需求都得到满足，唯一困扰的就是疾走的心跳似乎快要抓不回，仅仅是接触到鸣人的气息，我爱罗就有些忘了要换气，薄纱似的月色替他朦了双颊上的绯红，他不敢大意，不想被发现，却不知道其实对方也是如此。

这样简单的一个瞬间，彼此的笑容和声音就已经完完全全的住进了心里面。

却无人发觉。

TBC.


End file.
